The Breadmaker
by zed019
Summary: OC whisked away and granted "the ability to make bread?."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Hello my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels. These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing fanfiction.

One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

One night when a shooting star twinkled in the sky, I made a wish to be in the for my life to be interesting. It's a silly wish I know, but one can only dream, with that thought in mind, I slept in my bed.

The next day, I woke up to find that I was sleeping in the woods which was odd because as far as I know I wasn't drinking alcoholic beverages. I examined myself to find that I'm wearing my favorite dragon themed T-shirt and my regular jeans. I also found a note in my pocket and it read.

* * *

**Congratulations, you have been selected as the lucky person who got his wish granted.**

**P.S**

**You will be given a random ability**

**This letter will disappear in 10 seconds.**

* * *

I read the letter and was quite shocked as I threw it away and I saw it disappear in a puff of smoke. I watch in fascination at the strange phenomenon and pondered upon what it meant. Moments later I heard a sound.

'Ding.'

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Bread maker**

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 150**

**Mp: 150**

**Str - 5**

**Vit - 5**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 5**

**Wis - 5**

**Luk - 5**

**Money: 0 G**

* * *

**Stats:**

Str - Increases strength

Vit - Increases defense and health ( +10 hp per point )

Dex - Increases flexibility and agility

Int - Increases magic power ( +10 mp per point )

Wis - Increases magic defense and mp regen

Luk - Increases users luck and item drop rate

* * *

"Huh?, the bread maker?, what?." I said out loud and I clicked the bread maker in the menu.

**Bread maker**

** - A long lost magic that makes any ability using bread. Ability depends on the users imagination. Warning: This will only be the ability you have, use it well.**

I stood there frozen as I read the description. In a moment it sunk to me as I shouted curse words at the scene. After a while I calmed down and decided to best make good use of the situation.

"Beside its not like I can imagine a bread sword appearing in my hand." I sead as I looked at my hand, only to find that I was now holding a sword bread sword.

"Eh?." I said out loud only to look flabergasted at the scene.

'Ding'

Learned 'bread make magic'

**Bread Make lv 1**

**- Able to summon any form of bread magic.**

"Hmm." I looked at the bread sword intently and examined it.

'Ding'

Learned 'Bread Scan'

**Bread Scan (Max)**

**-Able to see stats of your creation**

I looked at my bread sword and said "Bread Scan."

**Bread Sword**

**-Attack = 10-15 Damage**

I was impressed with my skills, I really wasn't keen on using it though. I quickly put my Bread sword in my inventory.

I experimented on my abilities, I found out that that I could enchant my bread be it sweetened, poisioned or filled with an aroma attraticng monsters or I could enchant it to soft and delicious. Curious I made a croissant and imbued it with homing properties and scanned my creation.

**Homing croissant**

**-Attack = 20-25 Damage**

"What!?, the damage increased?." I said looked through my skills and was glad that my Bread make was now level 5.

I was pleased with myself and was somewhat less resentful of my abilities. Armed with my weapons, I searched for civilization, I noticed the scenery changed into an abandoned buildings that seemed to be covered in moss. I also saw small goblins running around. I decided to produce poisoned bread along an aroma bread and waited until the goblins dropped like flies. I did this strategy very succesfully. By the time I reached the town, I was level 20 and my 'bread make' was now level 10. I quickly gathered information and asked the people where we were, thankfully the language was the same and what was more shocking is that I was in Akihabara where it just coincided with the catastrophe incident.

I was shocked to find out the depressing mood. I'm not even sure I classify as an adventurer or people of the land at the moment. I best be careful here or I could outright die if I'm not careful.

I sighed as I took a corner and produced a couple of jelly filled alfala and ate one.

**Jelly Filled Alfala**

**-Looks like normal bread but has jelly in the middle.**

"Mmmmm, delicious." I said to myself.

Unknown to me, that statement was heard by a passerby adventurer and looked at my 5 Jelly filled Alfala with hunger and approached me.

"Hey mister, I'll buy that bread for 1k gold no, make that 5k gold each." Said the male adventurer.

"Sure." I said dumbly as I didn't expect that.

I handed the teen the bread and he quickly ate one and said "Hmmm, delicious." and left as he ate the second piece slowly.

I was still very hungry so I made 10 Clammy Brioche.

**Clammy Brioche**

**-A loaf with clams in it.**

I was about to take a bite when I saw 2 people running, running and headed for me.

I quickly panicked and stored my bread in my inventory and ran.

"**Waiiiiiiiit!**, we just want to buy some bread." The players said shouting at me and I stopped in my tracks and waited for them.

"Well, why didn't you say so, you guys were very threatening the way you were going to rush me." I said as I gave them 5 loaves of bread each for 5k each. They also apologized for the earlier fiasco and left happily eating bread.

I went to rent for a hotel that day because It was a very very tiring day.

Meanwhile rumors were were spreading about some guy selling delicious bread. It downright caused a wave of revolution, after all, food was very much valued now, and the hunt for me was escalated into a very very desperate players with a goal of food in mind.

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Bread maker**

**Level: 20**

**Hp: 1050**

**Mp: 550**

**Str - 5**

**Vit - 105**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 55**

**Wis - 45**

**Luk - 5**

******Money: 155k G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The next day was very confusing, as I did my morning routine of cleaning myself up and ate breakfast in my room with 'Jelly Filled Alfala', I couldn't help but see players actively searching for something. Yeah, I can see the commotion from my window.

I decided to buy some new equipments as my mixed and match equipment drops from the goblins are cramping my style, still they were better than my T-shirt and jeans for protecting me but the style is much left to be desired.

I decided to browse the market stalls, thankfully there was an elvish armor set for level 20 at 50k gold. The stat bonuses were quite high focusing on dex stats and granted movement bonuses.

I noticed that there was no food available on the food section and I was low on cash. I decided to rent a decent sized stall for 20k gold a month and I also brought 30k worth of mp potions to supply my bread making skills.

I had quite a variety of selection.

* * *

**Jelly Filled Alfala**

**-Looks like normal bread but has jelly in the middle.**

**Clammy Brioche**

**-A loaf with clams in it.**

**Huckleberry Spaghetti Bread**

**-A blue loaf of bread with Huckleberries on the top and Spaghetti in the middle.**

**47 Grain**

**-Looks similar to plain bread but has a 47 made of grains on the front.**

**Tuxedo Loaf**

**-A loaf of bread that wears a Tuxedo and a Top hat.**

**Rainbow Confetti**

**-All rainbow colors on it except for the very front which is plain bread but with a mouse in the middle.**

**Holy Wheat**

**-Looks like dark colored bread and has holes in it.**

**Bubblegum Rye**

**-Pink loaf of bread with a piece of mint gum on the top.**

**Candy Cane Multi Grain**

**-A loaf of bread with red and white stripes, and has candy canes sticking out.**

* * *

I made a hundred of each bread making a total 900 bread, thankfully, my inventory window doubled as a pocket dimension, lucky me.

I opened my shop that day, I really didn't expect droves of people rushing at me after ten minutes of opening.

I told them to form a line as it was a first come first serve basis. In one hour my stock of 900 bread were all sold out. There was outrage as many people were still hungry.

I told them to give me a 30 minute break and promised them more bread. I went into over drive and made 1100 bread in variety, sadly that was all I could provide as I ran out of mp pots. On a side note my bread maker skill was now level 50 unlocking a special bonus of All Stat +1 per level and mp cost less to create bread creations as well as bonus stats given to my creation increased as well.

I opened up again like I promised and I was swamped by customers again who bought up everything in 30 minutes. I was sad to inform them that I was closing down as I had not enough supplies. They were surprisingly understanding. I earned a whopping 10 million gold that day, wasn't the guild building zone cost 5 million?, I remembered the anime well, but let's not ruin the plot for them..for now. On a side note, they thought I was an eccentric NPC, but maybe I am since I probably don't have a revive option and it gave me shivers. My menu was based on a manga called The gamer as far as I can tell with its similarities, but I came here with my own body, thus, my menu probably based on elder tale based. On a side note, I can access the shop and guild functions like a normal player.

Later that day, I was buying 2x exp potions that I heard so much about for 25k each, apparently, my price was very, very good as I got a major line of newbies and some veteran players, it was a mutual benefit as it really helped the new players who were strapped for cash, as I recall, Elder tales has a free 2x exp 1 hour pot potion everyday give-away untill you are level 30, but since I am not a regular elder tale player, I have no access to those bonuses.

My luck paid off as I gained 400 2x 1 hour exp pots, a very good haul for the day. I had used 5 exp potions that day and fought the higher level goblins for 5 hours using my poison bread and aroma bread that gathered the mobs in one place. I was now level 60, my poison and aroma bread were very effective and my weapon of choice, the homing croissant does 250-300 damage now due to my level 50 bread maker bonus and not adding the bonus in my stats.

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Bread maker**

**Level: 60**

**Hp: 2650**

**Mp: 3150**

**Str - 55**

**Vit - 255**

**Dex - 155**

**Int - 305**

**Wis - 95**

**Luk - 55**

**Bread Maker lv 50 All stat + 50**

**Money: 250k**

Later that day I spent 200k worth of mp potions which got me 200 med mp potions which heals 500 mp. My bread making on the other hand cost 10 mp per bread. I made 10k bread of variety that day and went to sleep.

The next day was shocking, I already got a massive line in my stall, a very very long line. I was able to enchant one of my bread with speedy in it giving me a dex boost which helped my already high mobility more.

One hour, it only took one hour before my 10k stock of bread were all sold out. How fearsome it is when hungry people do for delicious food, I can see them as a hungry wolves of sort and they gave a fearsome battle aura.

I have accumulated over 50 million gold, I'm rich!, I'm filthy stinking rich! and my bread make is now level 70 to boot.

I quickly went to my other side on buying the exp pots and spent 25 million to get a batch of 1k exp pots resulting in me having 1395 exp pots. Surprisingly, nobody realized how invaluable these pots we're gonna be later, lucky me. Also since it's the second day of the catastrophe, No major movements have yet to be made.

That evening I went on overdrive and created 100k loaves of bread variety spending 5 million gold on mp pots. I was cackling like a crazy lunatic while making them too. So far, people didn't question how I was able to make them in a hurry but was glad they were able to fill their stomach and my price was a little above average, but manageable. My bread making is now level 80, praise be to yeast.

The next day I had again a very long line. I created a variety of buff bread to boost my stats for the torture I was about to endure. This time, it took 6 hours of selling bread before I sold my creations. I was able to satisfy most people, It is estimated that there are 30000 people on the japanese server from what I recall, there are probably a good percentage of people I sold my bread too. I now have 500 million Gold, that's right, I'm stinking rich.

I spent 200 million to get 8k exp pots. This managed to get the newbies money to burn for their equips to hunt and food. The circulation of gold is overflowing and people already began to accept this as their new reality and began to hunt monsters. I now have 9395 exp pots, I should probably stop now, I have exp pots enough for a millennia of usage.

I made a guild called the Bread Revolution Organization or BRO for short. I was really really bored and I decided to buy the guild hall zone for 5 million. What a forceful take-over, I wonder where Shiroe is?, probably still on a rescue mission in Susukino. I accesed the guild zone menu where I can access the Akihabara settlement, I was amazed at the options of renovations.

Well I had 395 million to burn, so who cares, I spent 1 million for the first expansion and 4 million to renovate the collapsed buildings, as well as adding a remodelling to the buildings and stalls.

In a flash of light, Akihabara had a major make-over, Roads no longer were dirt roads but pavement, Stalls were no longer wooden and small but we're now in a decent sized building.

Another flash as a very large Hospital appeared ( 3 million ) and another flash, a barracks appeared ( 1 million ), I also spent another million for 500 level 70 soldiers to defend the city.

I had also spent 3 million to make a dungeon in city and 2 million for a mine within the city.

I spent another 5 million for a second expansion, spent 5 million for a cow ranch, 5 million for the agricultural section, 5 million on a monster taming ranch, another 5 million for the elemental ranch.

A total of 40 million were spent upgrading Akihabara. Normally, renovation of the city wasn't included before, but the 'Homesteading the Noosphere' expansion changed all that.

These events lasted for 10 minutes, players and the people of the land were confused. There is only a word that can describe these events.

_**"WTF?."**_

To be continued:

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Bread maker**

**Level: 60**

**Hp: 2950**

**Mp: 3450**

**Str - 85**

**Vit - 285**

**Dex - 185**

**Int - 335**

**Wis - 125**

**Luk - 85**

**Bread Maker lv 80 All stat + 80**

**Money: 305,250,000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners

* * *

Shiroe ( Enchanter ) had a plan, it was a hastily constructed plan out of survival. Meeting Naotsugu ( Guardian ) and Akatsuki ( Assasin ), as well as the Crescent Moon Alliance strengthened his convictions that he should make a guild of his own. He already had Naotsugu and Akatsuki's trust, to protect his family, a home is a must.

Family and friends help each other out, so when he heard that a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance by the name of Serara ( Druid ) by the next town over of Susukino where the players were abusing their power as adventurers and treating the people of the land as slaves, Shiroe's hesitation disappeared and left with Naotsugu and Akatsuki to Susukino via Griffin, a rare mount in on of his raid quest on his former group, 'the debauchery tea party'.

It didn't take to long before the found Serara, along with the surprise of finding the werecat 'Nyanta' ( Swashbuckler ), one of the former members of the debauchery tea party who was taking care of Serara.

Hearing the towns condition, Shiroe was compelled to help the town. His decision was supported by the group and with the help of Nyanta, he quickly showed why he was called the 'black heart glasses' when he completely tore his opponents defense through the use of cutthroat strategy.

With the town free of the tryants reign, the group headed back to Akahibara, not before making a few stops and learning the secret of cooking from Nyanta. Shiroe asked Nyanta for permission for this information which Nynata aprroved.

Shiroe was thinking that this was a key to the puzzle, with this, he was planning to use this information to accumulate funds and buy the guild hall zone worth 5 million gold.

Shiroe and his group rested for the day. The next day, they spent their time heading to Akihabara. The city was on sight, but Shiroe didn't expect to see flashes of flickering lights on and off on the city of Akihabara.

"Naotsugu, are you seing what I'm seeing?." Shiroe asked his friend.

"You mean the flashes of light?, or when the city of Akihabara expanded twice?, or you mean that the city wall and structures looks like it had a major upgrade?, why yes, I see it, but I don't believe it." Said Naotsugu in shock.

Shiroe was shocked as well, he deduced that someone had bought the guild hall zone and accessed the cities upgrade section. He reasoned that those upgrades would cost more than an arm and a leg, yet from what he saw, the multiple flashes of light indicated that the person who bought the city was crazy and rich enough to attempt what he did. Shiroe reasoned that if that person was greedy like the tyrant they fought at Susukino, they would not do this elaborate set up. He hypothesized that this would only be for the betterment of the city and the person who did this is crazily rich, crazy, bored or did this out of the goodness of his heart.

Shiroe made a promise then and there that he would help and guide that person, the other person who saw the light of humanity and the goodness of his heart to better the depressed city of Akihabara. After all, it has only been 3 days when the catastrophe happened, it seriously took a miracle to do what the person did.

Meanwhile at the League of Freedem Cities Eastal, they were baffled at their newly received information. After the three days of the complete breakdown of these adventurers, one city was clearly thriving. The council quickly made plans to send spies and investigate this one city that seemed very out of place.

* * *

**League of Freedom Cities Eastal**

-Name of the zone corresponding to real world region Eastern Japan.

-(Tokyo Metropolis(Akiba, Capital of Maihama, Shibuya), Kanagawa Prefecture(Yokohama), Saitama Prefecture(Temple Town Hirose), Chiba Prefecture(Shirahama), Ibaraki Prefecture(Magical City Tsukuba), Niigata Prefecture(Thunder Town Kashiwazaki, Ocean's Sand Town), Miyagi Prefecture(Taihaku Open-air Castle, Taihaku Cloud Castle), Nagano Prefecture(Lakeside Town of Suwa), Fukushima Prefecture(Town of Koorima), Gunma Prefecture(Shonohara Floodgate City), Tochigi Prefecture(Shrine-front Town of Utsurugi), Iwate Prefecture(Town of Rawaroru), Yamagata Prefecture(Town of Iwafune, Fortress City Mogami), Akita Prefecture(Town of Ouu), Yamanashi Prefecture(Pied-Piperia))

-A community makes Honshu, Eastern Japan their territory. Ruled by a conference of 24 Feudal lords (Free City Feudal lord Meeting), unifying the city states. The lord in charge is Duke Sergead who governs the Capital of Maihama. They meet at the Ancient Imperial Court of Eternal Ice a few times a year, although they deal with major issues together, they govern their own territories independently and take actions themselves.

-Originating from Holy Empire Westelande, their political relations are tense, but it is not at dangerous levels.

* * *

**City of Akihabara**

"Wtf, just happened?."

"OMG, our city had a major makeover."

"We have a hospital now, wow."

"We have a dungeon and mine, OMG that would be awesome."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, we have a monster training ranch and an elemental ranch that we can form contracts with OMG!."

" We also have a big cattle ranch, an agricultural section, what else?, Oh yeah, we also have our own military, how awesome is that."

The people were chatting how their city became more awesome. Unknown to Zed, his actions saved the newbie players from the bullies because their attention was focused on the new features of the town. It literally was Christmas day in Akihabara.

"Guys check it out, some guy bought Akihabara out." Said the player shocked.

"The Bread Revolution Organization?, I so wanna join that guild."

"Who's Zed?, and more importantly, he is the only member of his guild?, wow, what a crazy person."

"Well I know one thing, I'm following that guy."

Varied reactions were formed by the citizens of Akihabara including the people of the land, but one thing is for sure, they would like to meet this Zed person whom they found out that he was the new owner of Akihabara through the menu system.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners

* * *

Zed was in a bind, with the act of restoring and expanding Akihabara city has put him in the spotlight, his life as a hermit is over, was he planning to live his live as a hermit?, probably not, but it would help if he started now. No, no, he can't, he has sell more bread or there might be a mutiny. With a heavy sigh, Zed made another 10k bread. Thankfully, didn't have to make them manually or a piece each since he unlocked the option to make the breads in bulk. He unlocked the multiple bread creation skill when his Bread Maker skill reached at level 80.

After making the breads, Zed thought that it would be nice to have some partners in this endeavour or he could partner up with the production guilds in the game, but that would mean he would have to spill the secret about making his merchandise that it was a skill which he could not afford to share. With a heavy sigh, Zed went to the inn to his guild hall and went to sleep in his chambers. On a side note Zed's Bread Making skill is now at level 90.

The next morning, Zed was bombarded with mail from the curious adventurers and some many guilds who wanted to join his alliance as well as many people who wanted to join his guild.

Zed couldn't afford to look at them right now as he had some bread for to sell. He quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and went to his stall which got remade. As usual there were plenty of line, Zed quickly got to work until his supplies were all sold out.

**Shiroe's POV:**

When Shiroe arrived at Akihabara, he was amazed at the transformation up close, he quickly shrugged it off and went to see Maryelle who was the guild master of the crescent moon alliance and is dubbed 'the sunflower of Akihabara'. After dropping Serara off and asking for information, Shiroe decided that they should investigate more. With that, Shiroe and his group went on their separate ways.

The next day, Shiroe was surprised to see a massive line at a single store during his walk to find information, curiosity got a hold of him, so he asked.

"Exuse me?, can I ask what this line is for?." Asked Shiroe.

"You must've been from out of town, this line here is for a store that sells food, mainly bread, now the best part about his bread is that they are 9 exotic flavors he sells so far. These are:."

* * *

**Jelly Filled Alfala**

-Looks like normal bread but has jelly in the middle.

**Clammy Brioche**

-A loaf with clams in it.

**Huckleberry Spaghetti Bread**

-A blue loaf of bread with Huckleberries on the top and Spaghetti in the middle.

**47 Grain**

-Looks similar to plain bread but has a 47 made of grains on the front.

**Tuxedo Loaf**

-A loaf of bread that wears a Tuxedo and a Top hat.

**Rainbow Confetti**

-All rainbow colors on it except for the very front which is plain bread but with a mouse in the middle.

**Holy Wheat**

-Looks like dark colored bread and has holes in it.

**Bubblegum Rye**

-Pink loaf of bread with a piece of mint gum on the top.

**Candy Cane Multi Grain**

-A loaf of bread with red and white stripes, and has candy canes sticking out.

* * *

"He sells them at at 5k gold each, it seems the price is about a little above average but it is very very delicious, even newbies has access to them since he buys exp potion at 25k a piece, they were only worth 15k before but the same same guy buys them at a reasonable price."

"I see, thank you for telling me." Said Shiroe.

Shiroe didn't show it but he was impressed, he knew the value of that particular item (exp pots) would sky rocket, seeing as there were no influx of new players, add to fact that this guy has access to profit from his products, Shiroe deduced that it was indeed a fair price at this time but after a while exp pots price would surely sky rocket.

_"Wait a minute."_ Shiroe thought.

_"The bread, the exp pots, the Bread Revolotion Organization guild, don't tell me, he's the owner of Akihabara?. Shiroe finally figured the puzzle of the mysterious owner of Akihabara, now all that is left is to talk to the guy."_ Shiroe thought as he decided to stalk the aforementioned bread maker person.

Shiroe waited for 5 hours untill this player ran out of things to sell, how he managed to get even that amount of goods was also a mystery but that can wait for later.

Shiroe finally met the mysterious person and said.

"Hello, Zed." Shiroe said smiling as he got a reaction out of him.

_"Gotcha."_ Shiroe thought happily as he adjusted his glasses .

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**AN:** OMG an update!, it lives!.

* * *

Zed was doing his daily routine of selling bread, his thoughts filled with uncertainty where his life was headed. The daily monotony seemed to numb his thoughts. Just like that, five hours passed and he sold all of his bread stock. He was heading to his spot to buy some more exp pots, he figured it would make a good business later on. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Zed." A familiar voice said smiling as it got a reaction out of him and started him.

Zed turned around around and saw a familiar enchanted he previously only saw in TV, but meeting Shiroe in real life was pretty amazing.

"Hmm, I am indeed him, to who am I speaking with?." Zed said smoothly as he squished his inner fan boy.

"I'm Shiroe, I'll be honest, what are your plans for Akihabara?." Said Shiroe seriously as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmmm, Nothing so far but improve this city because it is our home in unforseen future, who knows, maybe we will be stuck here Mr. Shiroe." I said in a serious tone.

"Heh, and here I thought you were planning to take over the world." Shiroe decided to joke.

"Hmm, could I?, would I?, I could, but it's too much responsibility, I already have my hands full in Akihabara." Zed said seriously and Shiroe sweatdropped.

"Well, that is interesting, you passed my test, I will help you manage Akihabara, I would like to join your guild, if possible, I have some companions that would like to join, It's nice to be working with you." Said shiroe as he extended his hands for a handshake.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I merely did this partly because I was bored and second, I would be devastated if a nefarious person had the funds to buy out Akihabara, I shudder to think what would happen then, It's nice to be working with you Mr. Shiroe." I said as I shook his hand.

"Please, Shiroe is fine." Said Shiroe.

**[ Player Zed has invited you to join the guild Bread Revolution organization ]**

**[ Yes/ No ]**

"Yes." Shiroe said.

"Glad to have you on board Shiroe, let's do our best to make Akihabara a better place Shiroe the Black heart glasses." I said to him.

"Likewise, Zed the Breadmaker, I'll contact you later, with my friends." Said Shiroe as he went his way.

"That was interesting, on a side note, I confirmed my theory that my menu has adapted with the this worlds magic slowly." I thought as a familiar sound caught my attention.

**"Ding."**

**"System update version 1.5."**

**[ Update Contains ]**

**Status changed into an adventure**

**Option menu changed to advanced theldesian Standard**

**! Unable to change stat parameters...Error...Error... have a nice day !**

"Well, at least I won't die immediately, time buy some more exp pots." Zed thought as he went in his route to his spot to buy exp pots.

"Lets see, I currently have 550,250,000 million gold and I have 9,395 exp pots." I thought as I looked at my inventory.

I arrived at my spot, surprisingly, there was a long line but lesser than the last time, still I was able to procure 8000 exp pots worth 200 million. I deduced that people have started to notice it's value its probably the last time I will have to so this as the players were now leveling to get money to buy bread, it was good while it lasted.

Current funds: 350,250,000 Gold

2x Exp pots: 17,395

**"Ding."**

**"Player Shiroe would like to contact you."**

"Yes, Shiroe?, you want me to go to the town square?, sure, I'll be right there." I said to Shiroe as I walked towards the town square.

Ten minutes later, I arrived to where Shiroe was.

"Hello Zed, these are my friends, Akatsuki, Nyanta and Naotsugu." Introduced Shiroe.

"It's nice to meet meet you guys I'm Zed." I said to them.

"So?, are you an open panties pervert or a closet panties pervert." Said Naotsugu curiously.

"Hmm, I guess a closet one would be my guess." I said to him leaving him stunnned.

"I guess I didn't expect you to answer that one." Said Naotsugu while scratching his head.

"Anyways, they want to join too, would that be acceptable?." Asked Shiroe nervously.

"Oh sure, with interesting company such as them I won't be bored for long." I said to them as I invited them to the guild to which they accepted.

"By the way Zed, do you have plans to unite the guilds in Akihabara?." Asked Shiroe while adjusting his glasses.

"Sadly no, I'm no leader material, just a rich player selling bread and that alone was very hard to do with many players and only one me." In said with a sigh, while everyone was understanding.

"We understand, I have a plan, but I need your approval, Nyanta here figured out to cook without making it go crappy and I plan to use it to unite the guild in Akihabara, but first, for my plan to work, you have to close your shop for some time." Said Shiroe.

"Well, if you say you have a plan, I guess we could try it, I could also use a day off." I said to them.

"Great, the Round Table Alliance plan is a go, but first, we must go to the Crescent Moon Alliance for their help." Said Shiroe.

**Time skip 1 week**

And so the Round Table alliance was created.

"Okay, that went well, okay, okay, it was a massacre with subtle manipulations, seriously, Shirou is evil." I said to Naotsugu.

"What are you talking about Zed?, I was afraid you would resort to banning those bread of yours, now that is evil." Said Naotsugu.

"Still, it's about time I withdraw my bread business so Shiro's and everyones business in the cooking field will prosper." I said to Naotsugu.

"That's nice Zed, but you forget one thing, you already made everyone an addict to it." Said Naotsugu.

"I should know, I am one, and I'll be damned if you stop now." Said Naotsugu with an insane face.

"Mwahahahaha, you can't stop the evil breadmaker!, if you want, why don't you sign a petition for it?." I said Jokingly.

"Your right, I'll do this legally." Said Naotsugu as he stormed off.

**Time skip 1 week**.

"What the heck?, A pettition for bread?." Said Shiroe.

"Yes, almost half of Akihabara went into depression because of it." Said Krusty.

"But seriously?, bread?." Asked Shiroe about the sanity of the situation.

"Fine, fine, tell me, who is the quests manager again?." I said to Shiroe.

"That would be Krusty." Said Shiroe.

"Yes it's me, got anything planned?." Ask the curious Krusty

"Yes this is what we are going to do, gather the quest givers in all of akihabara under our jursidiction and make the reward bread instead of gold." I said to them.

"Oh?, how devious of you Zed, with that we will solve the productivity rate of all of Akihabara's adventures." Said Krusty adjusting glasses.

"Really now, that's just clever and subtle. I wonder where you got that evil persona from." Said Shiroe adjusting his own glasses.

"Obviously I got it from you." Said Zed adjusting his own glasses.

"Wait a minute!, I don't have glasses!." I said to both of them.

"Well, you do now." Said Shiroe.

"Welcome to the Secret Evil Glasses Association or SEGA for short, feel honored, you have unlocked a secret quest." Said Krusty.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, and so our numbers grows." Said Shiroe adjusting his glasses.

"Mwahahahaha!." Said Krusty adjusting his own glasses.

"What have I gotten myself into?." I said to myself.


End file.
